Ranks
Ranks are titles, access or even the ruling of the rulers are the powerful to hold any ranks especially the others. Ranks are in several different things such as Civillian Class, Military Ranks or even Titles. Ranks are in several divisions. Civillian Ranks These Ranks are very common to every natural civillians of any Equestrians or other Ponies in the Universe. *Normal Class Ponies - Ponies are in normal class and most of the Equestrians do. Such as Lyra Heartstrings, BonBon in Ponyville and many other are civillians. Normal Class are in equal to rich and poor as they are ranked in the archives records in Equestria. *Low Class Ponies - The Lowest of the ranks and probably the poorest. Ponies only have this class on the following cities: Manehattan, Alicornia and Fillydelphia. Low Class Ponies are actually lived in slums or alleys to prevent further contact in Society. But this class is also populated with criminals. *Society Class Ponies - These Ranks are available only in Canterlot and Alicornia. Society Class Ponies have a grant but higher access to many forms of areas. Such as VIPs and they can get the free. Society Class Ponies have a basic access to Canterlot's Surprising Events such as the Grand Galloping Gala, or Alicornia Castle's Events like The Paradise Ceremony. *High Society Class Ponies - These Ranks are available only in Canterlot. High Society Class Ponies have immediate access to any areas on Equestria or even cities with any official permission. They can get further better access to the Grand Galloping Gala and many other events. Royal Ranks Royal Ranks are representable and very common to any government issued types. They have the ranks like Princesses or Princes. But they don't have any ranks about the Gods and Goddesses. *Prince - Of course, you can't blame yourself even having this type of ranks and only Stallions can acquire it. Prince have an equal power of leadership like the Princess Rank do. They of course, serves as the next heir to the throne or the shield of the Princess. The Prince Rank serves as the Head Knight or Head General of their Military Forms. *Princess - A Rank only suitable for mares. It's even becky for the Stallions to acquire this. Princess rank are very equal to the Prince rank, but they are the ones who give hope by their impervious way of control but also showing their beauty to their people. Princess Rank is also given a role to take in for any responsibilities that will ensure the better future for their kingdom or even, the land. *Queen - Very Nourishing Ranks for the Mares with high gratitude. Queens are distributed in the forms of roles that fit and very similar to the King's. They can support the role of what the King do or even ensure the alliance or the very goal of their kingdom. The Queen have to give an essence of Royalty to any members inside. *King - The One that rules it all. Kings are to rule over their kingdom with precision and accurate hope. The Kings are of course, the threshold of the kingdom and the key ruler of all. Government Ranks Government Ranks are the leading ranks and probably the high formed divisions of the ranks. Government Ranks are added in many different types. Such as Control, Maintain and Lockdown. *Low Officials - The Speakers of the Officials and probably the ones that wants bits for their lives. Low Officials have only a small effect on the Equestrian Government Itself. *Direct Officials/ Normal Officials - Main Ranking for the Government types and a very common ranks for the Government Working Ponies. Officials works in several ways such as budget watching or inspections on many different cities. Depending on which countries or planets they are on, the Officials are incharge of taking in leads without any other ranks above them. Military Ranks Military Ranks are the most numbered ranks with several types of their own. The ranks are ony distributed with such things it may hold. Military Ranks does a turnabout breaks by the control of Military Leadership.